Pretty Girls
by gypsy star
Summary: rating for later....it's now a combo H/R and G/D...so it's a little weird, but I like it
1. Default Chapter

Pretty Girls (Simon and Milo) Disclaimer: if I owned the song, and RW/HG 's...why would I be writing a disclaimer?? WHY!?!!? G/N: thaz rite star..we own nothing. do we have any prozac.I feel suicidal S/N: please excuse gypsy.she's having trouble w/ herself  
  
If I were a dentist I would take the opportunity to look in your mouth,  
  
Maybe then I might better understand just what you're talking about.  
  
And if my X-ray picture showed the proper information  
  
I'd be back @ the start  
  
Cause every time I try to talk to you my words keep falling apart  
  
"Hey Ron! How was Divination, and where's Harry?" the most perfect person on the planet said to me.  
  
"I have no idea to either question, I slept through Divination and Harry is chasing Cho Chang again." I replied, feeling like an idiot.  
  
**Why do I always feel like such a blundering idiot around Hermione, why? ::duh.I like her, but why can't I just tell her:: She's so pretty that I melt in front of her**  
  
"Ron, hello Ron, what are you staring at?"  
  
"She's so pretty that I melt in front of her.' I trailed off.  
  
**Oh crap!, Did I seriously say that out loud??**  
  
"What, are you thinking about Fleur again?" Hermione accused.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
**I wonder if she's thinking about Krum**  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
When they're as pretty as you  
  
~~That Night~~  
  
**I can't believe I almost said that in front of Hermione. Good thing she has no idea that I like her so much. I wonder if she fancies me. Damn, I sound like a girl. (A/N: you think I know how a guy thinx. I had to add it) I should ask her, but I can't. Why am I such a wuss? Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy weren't afraid to talk to the girl they fancied. Tomorrow I will tell her... I'll just talk to her like I would Ginny. :: Except that I'm not in love with my sister. And there's no way that Ginny will ever be that pretty, or that smart, or (on and on)**  
  
If I were a surgeon I'd do an operation to examine your heart,  
  
I'd check to see if you and me could really ever move beyond the very start.  
  
And if my diagnosis came up positive, I'd still be only dreaming of you,  
  
Cause approaching you is something that I'd never have the guts to do.  
  
**I wonder if Ron likes me, I care about him so much. If he doesn't, then why does he flirt so much. And why did he blurt out what he did. Something's up. I'll ask him tomorrow. Maybe. Why is this so hard? It was never this hard in any book for someone to say that they liked another. And then, on top of it, they can say it in some lyrical, flowery way. I'll just talk to him tomorrow, just like I do with Harry. ::but he's nothing like Harry. Harry's not that funny, or that handsome. Those two are so different. Kind of like me and Ginny::  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
When they're as pretty as you  
  
And in my award winning dream  
  
  
  
I'd perform like I was on a movie screen  
  
As I casually pop the question  
  
"Hermione, would you like to go out for coffee with me and Harry?"  
  
"Ron, you know I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Well, would you if you did?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. I don't know."  
  
I was crushed, end of story. It was worse than a no. But maybe, she's not sure.  
  
If I were a lawyer I would argue for the right to kiss you passionately.  
  
And if I were a teacher I would re-write history so you would end up with me.  
  
And if I were an architect I'd be busy drawing up the perfect plan  
  
But all of these things I'm not, so alone is the only thing I am  
  
"Hey Ginny, I think your brother is trying to ask me out. But I'm afraid that he's just bored and wants to do something. Cause he threw Harry's name in."  
  
"Well, do you want me to come then?" asked Ginny, eager to do something with her boyfriend.  
  
"No, I want it to be just me and Ron, but I think he feels the exact opposite way."  
  
"Harry, do you think I was stupid in asking out Hermione?"  
  
"Ron, you're always stupid." Said my best friend.  
  
"No, I think she was too afraid to say that she hates me, and that's why she said she doesn't know. Why don't you ask Ginny to ask Hermione? Please?? I'll help you out in History of Magic!"  
  
"Ron, you don't even take notes, and your grades are the same as mine, and you steal Hermione's and cram right before the test. You might as well just ask Ginny."  
  
"NO BLOODY WAY that I'm asking my sister that. I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"but Ron."  
  
"Screw it, I'll just ask Hermione."  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
Pretty girls make me nervous  
  
When they're as pretty as you  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Good Ron, cause there's something I need to ask you."  
  
(A/N: the coffee thing doesn't belong to me, it's part of the song.I have absolutely NO IDEA if they like coffee. And, I'm not much for the H/G thing, I'm more like a G/D shipper) 


	2. Chances

Disclaimer: I still have not found a way to overthrow JK Rowling, and become the ruler of all things that are non-muggle. I do own this story..among my other pathetic excuses for literature. G/N: yea, I hafta agree..they suck S/N: you helped write them!!!  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you." "Good Ron, cause there's something I need to ask you." "You go first Ron." "Fine, Hermione.do.are.are you finished with your History of magic notes, so I can use them?" **aarrrggghhhh I blew it again. Good one Ron, now she got the wrong impression. I'm soo stupid** "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" "Yes.no.I mean.I guess not." "Well then what Ron, just spit it out already." "Hermione, would you.even.consider maybe going to the end of term dance with me." "Sure Ron, I guess so, but it's only October, it's not even Halloween yet." "Well, would go with me to the Halloween ball too?" "Okay, as long as you don't wear the same dress robes as you did to the Yule Ball, I'm not really into the 'deconstructed look'." **ok Ron.that was the easy part, now that you have your date lined up ::as long as we don't have another row:: Now here comes the question from Hermione, and then it's your turn again.** "Okay, my turn now. Ron, did you hear who your sister is all over now? And for once it's not Harry." "No.'mione, what are you getting at?" "Don't call me that, but your sister, and.well.fine.Ginny and Draco Malfoy are.well.together." "WHAT!!??" I exploded. ** I knew he was going to act like that :: you know Hermione, for being such a smart witch, you have absolutely no common sense::**  
  
"Ginny just told me last night, and that was my reaction too.the problem is.you're also going to be an uncle." "oh no, I can barely handle being a brother, I was waiting for Bill or Charlie to pull one of those.but Ginny, she's not even married, she's not even 18 yet!" "I know, I'm really sorry Ron, but I figured it would be less of a shock if I told you, instead of your sister. So if you're mad or whatever, go ahead and take it out on me. I spelled myself to resist any major injuries." ** Oh God.here's my chance to show Hermione how I really feel** "okay.I'm sorry ahead of time."  
  
**Oh crap, once again, my lack of common sense shows.please don't let this get carried away.** "Okay, 'Mione, are you sure that you want me to take out my anger on you?!" "Stop calling me that! And yes, I'm ready." **okay Ron.here's your big chance** **please don't let this hurt too much.** Slowly, almost cautiously, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Umm.Ron, I thought you were supposed to take out your anger.not hug me." "Hush Hermione."  
  
yup..im leavin' it hanging. mwahahahaha. I kno I'm evil R2R (remember 2 review) ~*~Gypsy Star (the schizophrenic author) 


	3. Uknown and Secret Lies

Disclaimer : Still own nothing..still broke..still mad about it  
  
A/N : I understand that ya'll probably hate me now.. Cuz I haven't updated for such a long time.o well..it's my new year's resolution to update 1x every week or so.  
  
Anyway.  
  
"Ron what are you doing. I thought you were going to hit me or something."  
  
" 'Mione, I would, but I couldn't hurt you. And you know why. I hate to say it, but maybe **Don't blow it Ron.she might not care**  
  
*Oh please..will you admit it you dunderhead.I know you care*  
  
I'm just a nice guy like that." **that was way to close..good show**  
  
*You fool, do you have any idea of what you're doing to me?! Maybe tomorrow, or some other day.*  
  
  
  
*~* The Next Day *~*  
  
"Hey Ron, howaya?!"  
  
"Go away Ginny, you know how I'm doing."  
  
"Well maybe you'll feel better when you find out that you're an uncle."  
  
"Duh Ginny, that was why I was ignoring you yesterday, that was why you didn't see me at lunch."  
  
"Hey everyone!"  
  
"Hey Hermione, you seem unusually cheerful this morning."  
  
"Same to you Ginny." ~winks @ Ron~  
  
"Ginny, would you excuse us for a moment."  
  
"Why.I didn't hear anything rude."  
  
"Ginny, just leave."  
  
  
  
As Ginny walks to the Common Room, she catches sight of Draco, Crabbe. Goyle and. ::Gasp:: another girl, by the name of Lei Hecate. Hiding, behind a suit of armor.she hears  
  
"I already know Goyle, who do you think she bloody told first. No Lei, don't worry, this changes nothing"  
  
"Well, Draco if you sure. I've got to get back to Hufflepuff Common."  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the Weasley girl, Malfoy?"  
  
"No you great oaf , even Goyle knows that she was a toy to get Lei."  
  
"But she's got your kid, that's kind of a big deal. Shouldn't you two plan on getting married or something?"  
  
"No.being related to the Weasley's is worse than death.  
  
Ginny didn't want to hear the rest, and ran to the Common room.  
  
Where Hermione was waiting for her  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong, it looks like you just failed a test or something."  
  
"Worse, but maybe not for you, I just overheard Draco tell his cronies that I was a toy to get that whore Lei."  
  
"Ginny, trust me, he'll come back to you when he realizes that Lei only wants his money."  
  
"Well, alright. But why are you so happy?"  
  
"Let's just say that your brother has a date for the Halloween dance, unlike his fiasco last year for the Yule Ball."  
  
"No way!!"  
  
~*~ In the Slytherin Common Room~*~  
  
** Why is it that as soon as I get something that I want, I learn that there is something better.** thought Draco. ** And to think that I still view Ginny as better than Lei. Maybe it's because I'm just covering up for my pureblood, the last thing I need is dirty-blood children. Especially if Granger marries into that family as well. Arrgghh.If it weren't for those stupid Weasley twins messing with my spell, that mud-blood and her red- headed pauper would HATE each other by now. Tonight, I will try again.**  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, I'm hungry run down to the kitchen and get me something."  
  
A/N: I'll try and publish another by the 17th, If I don't..email me @ crystalline_warrior@yahoo.com with lots of angry emails.  
  
~Gypsy Star 


End file.
